


Begin the Beguine

by notlucy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - NotLucy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Oh yes, let them begin the beguine. Make them play till the stars that were there before return above you, till you whisper to me once more, "Darling, I love you!" And we suddenly know what heaven we're in...when they begin the beguine.(Or: Steve misses sharing a bed with Bucky.)





	Begin the Beguine

The first time Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes shared a bed, Steve was fourteen and Bucky was fifteen. Steve’s ma had been working a late shift, and the two of them had gotten drunk on cheap beer Bucky’d conned out of an older kid and yeah, Bucky sharing his bed seemed infinitely preferable to sleeping alone on such a cold February night.

Stupid, Steve thought, when he woke up the next morning with his johnson standing at attention and Bucky drooling on his arm, their legs having tangled together sometime in the night.

He attempted to extricate himself and ended up falling on his ass, which woke Bucky up and had him peering over the edge of the bed to where Steve was scowling on the floor.

“Mornin’,” Bucky said like they hadn’t gotten drunk and cuddled up to one another like a couple of, well, he didn’t like to think about it.

“Gotta piss,” Steve replied, attempting to shield himself from view as he scrambled to his feet.

“Careful where you aim that thing,” Bucky said, watching him, a grin spreading across his features as Steve yanked his pajama shirt down a little further to cover the evidence tenting his trousers.

“Quit it, jerk.”

Bucky smirked. Steve made his escape.

* * *

The second time, they were sixteen and seventeen, and Bucky was the one with the hard-on. Steve woke to find an unfamiliar weight pressed right into the cleft of his ass with Bucky - _Jesus_ \- Bucky rubbing up against him lightly in his sleep. At least Steve _hoped_ he was asleep.

“Bucky,” he said, trying to wake him up.

“Mmmwhat?” Bucky replied, and then he _didn’t stop_.

“You’re...knock it off. I ain’t your left hand.”

“Why?” he said, sleep-slurred and happy. “Feels good.”

“...you won’t respect me in the morning,” Steve shrugged, going for funny and ending up sounding a little strangled as Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Naw, Stevie. I don’t respect you anytime.” He hitched his hips, pressing the hard line of his prick a bit more firmly against Steve’s bony behind, fingers toying with the waistband of Steve’s pajamas. “You really want me to stop?”

“...no.”

“Good. Hold still.”

Didn’t take much time before Steve felt something wet and warm against his lower back and he cringed. “Aw geez, Buck…”

“Well shit, what’d you think was gonna happen, Rogers?” Bucky said, fond and exasperated.

“I...shut up.”

* * *

So then there’s a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth, and Steve’s not a fairy. He’s _not_. He’s just...Bucky’s. And so maybe they’re sharing a bed more often than they used to, and maybe Bucky sometimes ruts against him, and maybe _one time_ Steve let Bucky wrap a hand around his dick and drag a stuttering orgasm out of him (first one he ever had that wasn’t self-induced), but he’s no pansy. He likes girls fine.

It’s just that he likes Bucky, too.

Bucky with his snoring and his drooling and the way he wakes up covered in sweat, hard as a rock, hands everywhere because apparently he can’t get through the day if he doesn’t rub one out first, or at least that’s what he tells Steve.

Steve ignores how good it feels when Bucky presses kisses to the back of his neck, how sometimes he watches Bucky flirt with girls and wishes Bucky was flirting with him instead. How he wouldn’t mind being Bucky’s girl, or Bucky’s _something_.

But he banishes the thoughts because what they do on those early mornings when Bucky shares his bed, that’s different. It’s just...friendly. They’re just friends.

* * *

Nearly a century later, Steve watches Bucky sleep behind a wall of glass, frozen and alone as the best doctors in Wakanda work out how to heal the damaged pieces of his fragile mind.

Steve’s slept alone most of his life. Slept without Bucky’s warmth, his sweat, his drool, his snores. The way Bucky would always wake up smelling like sex and sin and something uniquely _himself_. So Steve clings to those memories of their shared nights before the serum, before the war, before the winter soldier. Because they’re what he has now. Those old memories, and the hope that one day - someday soon - Bucky will be there with him to make new ones.

Just as soon as he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Begin the Beguine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChO0HzO0og8) was written for these two, I swear.
> 
> This fills the "bed sharing" square for MCU Kink Bingo 2017. All comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).


End file.
